


Barefoot Jack and Shoes

by sharkartist



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack Frost - Freeform, awesome shoes, barefoot, jack and shoes, jack frost week 2014, north giving jack a pair of shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkartist/pseuds/sharkartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: Jack Frost Week Day 2 on Tumblr!<br/>Prompt: Barefoot </p><p>Perhaps shoes aren't so bad.,...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barefoot Jack and Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> my take on the prompt "barefoot" for Jack Frost week. I wrote it in a rush so, I'll edit it later. 
> 
> Rise of the Guardians belongs to Disney/William Joyce.

The shoes

Jack Frost did not wear shoes. There was many questions of why he didn’t and many questions of if it really made a difference. The guardians did not know, and they were genuinely curious. After all, you really shouldn’t walk around barefoot.

You could step on something after all.

But Jack never seemed to have that problem. He usually was always able to avoid anything sharp, thorns or anything that would seriously harm his feet. Stepping in things on the other hand...well, that happened more than he expected.

Once it was bucket of water that the yeti were using to wash the windows, another time it was an container of paint. And the last time it was a pile of feathers at Tooth’s place.

But then again, those things were better then mud and dirt.

Jack stared at his feet curled up by the fire. His fingers held a wash cloth, trying to get the remainder of the glitter and paint off the underside of his feet while cursing the rabbit all the way.

“Jack, wouldn’t it be better if you just wore shoes?”

Jack gave a snort, glancing slightly at North who was watching him in mild amusement before glaring back at the pastel color paint. “Shoe’s are uncomfortable. I need my feet free for walking and for my job. And why does he have to have pastel colors?” he whined.

“Because he’s the Easter Bunny. But surely wearing shoes while doing you’re winter duties isn’t too bad.”

“Shoes freeze to the ground while I’m walking so I can’t run. Shoes prevent me from channeling my frost. Shoes are tight, and they hurt!” He protested looking up again managing to clean his feet.

Santa Claus and the winter spirit exchanged looks after that. North seemed unsure whether to force the boy to wear shoes, or to let it slide. From one point, he knew what he was doing and how to avoid sharp objects. On the other hand, he still could do damage one day.

“Besides, I never wore shoes when I was alive either. We could only afford three pairs so I gave mine to my sister.” Jack broke the silence with a shrug before standing to his feet dropping the washcloth in the bowl handing it to one of the yeti. “I’m use to not wearing any. Besides, Jack Frost, wearing shoes? That just sounds weird.”

“I suppose that’s one way to look at it. But if I were to find you a pair of shoes, and it was the perfect pair, would you wear them?” North questioned.

A pause, he glanced over at North in reply, head tilted in a curious way. He thought about it carefully before he shrugged. “Maybe? Depends on the shoe.”

“I’ll keep that in mind!”

“You’ll figure it out. You are Santa Claus after all. Now, if you excuse me...I have some paint to drop on a certain rabbit.”

North broke into a silent laughter, watching as Jack took off threw the door, no doubt heading for the Warren and the Pooka. Jack hadn’t said no to shoes, but a maybe! That left room for some debate, and a small hint of hope. If anyone can make a pair of shoe’s that Jack would wear, it would be North.

Standing to his feet, North walked off toward his office, fingers itching to create. He had work to do.

\-------------------------------

\-------------------------------

A month later, the Guardians were gathered around the table for an annual meeting. Jack watched his fellow guardians leaning against the back of the chair with a chuckle, his staff on the floor behind him him. The other guardians had left minutes ago, leaving North and Jack alone.

“Ah Jack!”

Jack blinked out of his thoughts, turning his head toward North who was grinning with the hugest smile possible. “That grin makes you look like a madman.” He spoke up in reply getting another laugh.

“Madman? Nah. That’s all you. But enough of that! I have gift!”

“Gift?” Jack sat up in response giving North curious look. Sure, he was Santa Claus, but that usually meant not giving gifts out on random days of the year.

“Yes, gift. Remember our discussion about shoes?”

“Yeah…”

“I have figured it out!”

Jack didn’t think about it for long as a box was dropped in front of him on the table. Jack made a curious sound before he began pulling open the box, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

The shoes were based on a pair of converse, a blue that matched his navy blue that worked with his current hoodie and deer skin pants.There was it’s traditional laces, and looked like a usual pair of converse. All except for the bottom. The bottom, instead of where the sole of the shoe should be, was nothing but a strap.

“There isn’t a bottom. That’s the whole point to a shoe.”

“Ah but you said you can’t have your feet blocked because of your magic right? So no bottom. Try them on?” North questioned, looking hopeful.

Jack jerked his head in agreement, testing out the material as he pulled them on both feet. He tested the strap before moving to the floor shaking them to get use to the feel. He watched as the frost escaped from underneath as he walked along the floor a grin escaping his lips.

“The balm of your feet are the only thing that is covered because of how the strap is made. But you’re heel and toes are completely free. Are they good?” North questioned, moving to his feet in reply.

His answer was given by a lunge of winter spirit, a hug wrapped tight around North middle. The joyful man laughed in reply, giving the winter spirit the hug in return. “I take that as a yes?”

“Thank you! They’re perfect.”

“I guess now Jack Frost will be wearing shoes.” North joked gaining a laugh in return.

“Yeah, I guess so. The others are going to be surprised.”

Who knew? Jack Frost with shoes. What a strange thought indeed.


End file.
